your love is my drug
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: SPOILERS 4X04 Kurt et Blaine ne sont plus ensemble et sont tous deux dévastés. Tout semble perdu, jusqu'à ce que Wes mette son grain de sel pour sauver son meilleur ami qui est tombé dans la drogue.


_Un petit OS en attendant de poursuivre « All About Us ». Inspiré par un événement similaire qui s'est produit dans ma vie. Spoilers pour la saison 4 (spécialement l'épisode 4 puisque c'est une suite que j'ai imaginé.). J'espère que cet OS vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture. _

Kurt Hummel était allongé dans son lit et fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Quelque part, au loin, il entendait chanter et répéter pour son nouveau numéro. Voilà qui le déprimait un peu plus, habituellement, à cet instant, il serait en train de parler avec Blaine. Mais Blaine n'était plus là. Il devait se sortir Blaine de la tête, l'oublier, le rayer de sa vie. Facile à dire n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, facile. Tu parles ! Tout ce qu'il faisait lui rappelait Blaine, une semaine plus tôt, il avait même fini en larmes parce que l'un de ses collègues portait un nœud papillon. Ridicule. Il n'approchait jamais le rayon réservé aux soins capillaires des supermarchés pour ne pas avoir à voir du gel, Rachel comprenait et se chargeait donc de tout.

Heureusement, Kurt avait Rachel justement, enfin... Heureusement, c'était vite dit, puisqu'elle faisait parti du clan ennemi. Elle aussi avait trompé Finn. C'était une situation différente, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas été fair-play sur ce coup là.

_Au moins, quand je pense à ce qu'elle a fait à Finn je ne pense pas à Blaine, se dit le châtain. _

Blaine...

C'était reparti, son esprit s'éloigna de nouveau de New-York pour rejoindre Lima, et le bouclé.

_B_zzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzz

Kurt sursauta en entendant son portable vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Il l'attrapa, les yeux fermés, et pria pour que ce soit -_que ce ne soit pas, se reprit-il, _Blaine. Mauvaise touche.

« -Wes ?! Dit-il, surpris.

-Salut, dit l'ancien Warbler.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je suis au travaille, je n'ai pas...

-Tu mens. Tu es chez toi, en train de regarder ton stupide plafond et de penser à Blaine.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

-Rachel est une bonne informatrice, tu devrais lui apprendre à se taire parfois, cependant.

-Bon sang ! Je la hais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Kurt, cette situation ne peux pas durer !

-Pardon ?

-Toi et Blaine.

-Il n'y a pas de moi et Blaine. C'est fini, tu devrais te mettre à la page.

-Oh crois moi, je suis à la page, bien plus que toi. Est-ce que tu es au courant de ses... Conneries ?

-Plait-il ?

-Blaine file un mauvais coton Kurt.

-En quoi cela est-il supposé m'intéresser ?

-Tu l'aimes encore.

-Il m'a trompé.

-Dieu tout puissant Kurt. Ecoute toi un peu. Ok, Blaine a déconné, et j'irai moi même lui botter le derrière quand je serais rentré, mais, juste écoute moi, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à parler, juste à ouvrir tes oreilles et ensuite je te laisserai tranquillement faire tes choix.

-...

-C'est un oui ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Je te comprends, vraiment. Quand je suis parti à la fac, j'avais une copine, Lena. On était ensemble depuis longtemps, tout semblait parfait. Sauf que je me suis fais de nouveaux amis, j'avais une nouvelle vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et je ne l'écoutais pas forcément. Elle s'est trouvée ce mec, Rob, un mec canon, drôle, et bla et bla et bla. Elle m'a trompé.

-Bien que ce soit très triste, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

-Ouvre tes oreilles Hummel. Je ne dis pas ça pour rien et tu étais d'accord.

-Ok. Ok. Mais viens en au faits pour l'amour du ciel.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, la trahison, la peine tout ça. Mais j'aimerai bien que tu te mettes à la place de Blaine. Il a quitté Dalton pour toi.

-On repart avec ça ?

-Laisse moi finir.

-...

-Bon garçon. Il a quitté Dalton pour être avec toi. Il y a eu l'affaire Chandler.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Chandler, soupira Kurt amèrement.

-Là n'est pas la question. Rappelle toi pourquoi tu t'es rapproché de ce mec. Et pense à Blaine. Coincé à McKinley alors qu'il n'y a pas sa place, essayant de te contacter tous les jours. Pense à toi, le recalant parce que tu étais trop occupé avec d'autres choses.

-Sérieusement Wes ? Tu veux me mettre ça sur le dos ?

-Non, j'essaie de te faire comprendre que vous êtes un couple.

-Nous étions un couple.

-Comme tu préfères. Blaine a eu tort, ok. Mais toi aussi. Sais-tu qu'il avait été élu Président ? Qu'il avait menti à Artie lorsque celui ci lui a demandé si tu étais fier ? Il t'a appelé je ne sais combien de fois, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

-J'étais occupé.

-Justement Kurt. Blaine s'est senti seul, isolé. Tu lui manquais, tu ne l'écoutais pas. Tu lui parlais tous le temps de Vogue. Il n'avait plus sa place là dedans.

-C'est...

-Je veux juste que tu y penses. Le premier jour ou je t'ai vu à Dalton, j'ai su que vous finiriez ensemble. David et tous les warblers aussi. Vous êtes le couple le plus solide que l'on ai tous vu. Mais là n'est pas le soucis. Blaine déconne à mort ces derniers temps. Il est revenu à Dalton, mais il n'a pas vraiment fait le bon choix.

-Pardon ?

-Il traine avec Sebastian.

-Génial, ce mec à enfin ce qu'il veut.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Blaine a mis un râteau à Sebastian dès le début. Ils sont amis. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça de l'amitié. Vu comment ça a tourné.

-Développe Wes et arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs.

-Blaine se drogue.

-QUOI ?

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu -pas de sa bouche puisque je n'ai plus de nouvelles, il s'amuse à fumer des joints avant les cours, après et parfois entre...

-Il s'éclate.

-Détrompe toi, il ne s'éclate pas, il est vide...

-Développe Wes, c'est la deuxième fois que je le dis...

-Excuse moi, il ne chante plus Kurt, il ne danse plus, il passe son temps a fumer et quand les effets s'en vont il reprend un joint, et ça me flipper.

-P-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis deux secondes, il pourrait faire un bad trip !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Wes ? Soupira Kurt

-Explique toi, s'il te plait, parlez... Tu comptes revenir à Lima, non ?

-Oui...

-Alors va le voir, juste pour que vous régliez tout ça...

-Tu viendras avec moi ?

-Je serais là dans deux semaines.

-Moi aussi...

-Parfait timing !

-Wes...

-Merci Warbler Kurt.

-Je ne suis pas un warbler.

-Warbler un jour, Warbler toujours, tu connais la musique.

-Bonne nuit Wes.

-Bonne nuit Kurt. »

[….]

Blaine Anderson fumait tranquillement à l'extérieur et souriait comme un idiot en écoutant Sebastian qui lui vantait les effets de l'herbe sur le cerveau humain. Sebastian l'allumait clairement, mais il s'en moquait, tant qu'il pouvait fumer en paix. Cela lui procurait une sorte de consolation, il en oubliait presque Kurt. Presque. Parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

« -Blaine Anderson ! POSE CA ! Hurla Wes.

Blaine se retourna et vit la mine furieuse de son meilleur ami.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas ton marteau hein, ricana Blaine.

-Bon Dieu Blaine, Sebastian déteint sur toi.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit Sebastian.

-Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Blaine vit Wes envoyer un texto et sourire en recevant une réponse.

-Blaine, Kurt va venir.

-Pardon ?!

-Kurt va venir...

-Seb', roule m'en un autre s'il te plait, grogna le bouclé.

Cette simple nouvelle le ramenait des semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé encore coincé à McKinley avec pour seule compagnie Sam et sa peine. Ca, pour avoir de la peine, il en avait. Il avait pensé que Kurt et lui finiraient leurs jours ensemble. Il avait pensé que Kurt était son âme sœur, mais il ne lui répondait pas. Il l'ignorait clairement. Il avait mal. Blaine avait vraiment mal. Il se remit à pleurer en y pensant et Sebastian lui tendit le joint fraîchement roulé.

-Je l'ai bien corsé ce coup ci, sourit le Warbler.

-Bien, répondit Blaine.

-TU VAS POSER CA ! Hurla Wes, je viens de te dire que Kurt venait.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, soupira Blaine -chose qui était bien évidemment fausse puisqu'il tremblait déjà comme une feuille. Il peut aller se faire foutre, continua t-il cependant.

-C'est la drogue et ta putain de fierté qui te font parler ! Tu peux peut être berner Sebastian, mais pas moi Blaine.

-Ah ouais ? On pari ?

-Blaine... Ne fou pas tous en l'air une deuxième fois.

-C'est déjà trop tard. Fiche moi la paix maintenant.

Son ancien camarade rentra dans la bâtiment à sa plus grande surprise et Blaine tira une longue bouffée, qui le fit presque tousser.

-Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier, dit Sebastian, mais mon offre tiens toujours, je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien.

-Non. C'est non. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi Sebastian.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que... Le sexe, c'est fini pour moi.

-Tu me vexes.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre Seb.

-Wes a raison, je déteins sur toi. »

Seul. Encore seul. Même à Dalton. Il n'avait plus rien, il avait tous perdu le jour ou il avait perdu Kurt. Les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler le long de ses joues et il sentait les effets de la drogue se répandre en lui et tout briser. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Il se sentait littéralement partir autre part. Blaine se mit à légèrement paniquer mais fini tout de même le bâton, avant de rentrer. David se précipita vers lui.

« -TES YEUX BLAINE ! OH MON DIEU !

Un autre Warbler arriva derrière lui et s'approcha vivement de Blaine qui recula jusqu'à un mur, son cœur battait la chamade, il avait vraiment peur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui disaient ça ? Pourquoi avait-il soudain mal aux yeux ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils secs ? Et ce nouveau qui ne cessait de se rapprocher... Blaine se sentait comme un animal pris au piège, il gémit, se recroquivilla sur lui même, comme si quelqu'un allait lui faire du mal.

_Je vais peut-être mourir, et ce sera une bonne chose. Plus de souffrance comme ça. _

-ECARTEZ VOUS ! Laissez lui de l'air bande d'abrutis !

_Kurt, c'était Kurt. Sa voix... Les effets de sa voix sur son corps... Blaine perdit un peu plus pied même s'il se sentait un petit peu plus libre. _

-Reculez, vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Continua Kurt. David, il a toujours la même chambre ?

-Oui.

-Bien, ramène moi de l'eau s'il te plait. Wes, aide moi à le porter.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda un étudiant.

-Ca nous vous regarde pas, répondit Wes. Aller, circulez ! »

Blaine se laissa aller lorsque Kurt le prit contre lui pour le soutenir, il sentit son odeur et se relaxa, malgré la douleur qui s'insinuait dans les moindres recoins de son corps, malgré la migraine qui le frappait de plein fouet. Kurt était là. Kurt était là.

Il se fit trainer par son ami et son ex petit-ami dans sa chambre, David apporta de l'eau et les deux quittèrent la pièce, laissant Kurt et Blaine seuls.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te prend ?! Gronda Kurt

-Je... Pas si fort... Mal... Tête...

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Anderson.

Blaine se redressa légèrement, son cœur battait toujours aussi vite et il posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme si ce simple geste allait l'aider...

-Kurt...

-Je suis venu ici pour parler, parce que Wes me l'a demandé. Mais à quoi bon ? Tu es complètement défoncé, tu verrais tes yeux.

-Fichez moi la paix avec mes yeux merde ! Vous me faites peur !

-Oh...

Kurt se pencha prudemment, si lentement que Blaine n'eut pas peur, de toute façon, de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? C'était Kurt. Pas un ennemi. Il était son propre ennemi..

-Blaine, ça va passer d'accord ? Là...

Le châtain lui passait désormais de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, et l'obligea à se rallonger.

-Ca ira. Tout ira bien.

-Kurt...

-Chut... On parlera plus tard...

-Pardon...

-Je t'en veux toujours Anderson... Mais on en parlera quand tu seras de nouveau toi même.

-Kurt...

-Quoi ?

-Je... Je t'aime...

-Blaine...Arrête, tu es défoncé.

-Mais c'est vrai, dit Blaine avec conviction en se redressant derechef, il attrapa la main de son ex et la serra avec force. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai cru mourir cent fois tant je t'aime... Si seul... Je me sens si seul... Sans toi, je n'ai plus rien Kurt... Tu es tout... Tu es mon âme sœur, l'amour de ma vie.

-Et tu m'as trompé...

-Parce que... Je me sentais seul.. J'avais un peu bu, et je ne me rendais pas compte... J'étais malheureux, il te ressemblait... Avec l'alcool... J'ai pris ça pour une... Hallucination, et puis j'ai compris... Je suis tellement con !

-Blaine...

-Je m'en veux tellement... Kurt je voudrais tant...

-Dors maintenant... On en parlera plus tard...

-Ne me laisse pas je t'en pris... ! Je … Je... Je veux … J'aurai encore préféré que ce joint me tue... C'est peut être ce qu'il se passe d'ailleurs.

Blaine se remettait à paniquer, tremblant comme une feuille, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler.

-Je suis un abruti qui ne mérite que ça, je t'ai fais du mal, alors que tu es la plus belle , la plus merveilleuse personne que je connaisse... Je t'aime tellement que je suis en train d'en mourir... Mourir d'amour...C'est une connerie … C'est d'un ironique... Quand on sait que c'est toi qui devrait me dire ça, parce que tu es la victime et moi le bourreau...Et je suis stupide de te dire ça a toi... Parce que toi aussi tu souffres et... »

_Est-ce que je rêve... ? Les... Les lèvres de Kurt... _

Blaine ne pu que penser à cela, avant que son cerveau ne soit totalement court-circuité. Kurt l'embrassait. Avec douceur, avec colère, avec passion, avec douleur. Un baiser qui montrait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Tout l'amour, toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour le bouclé qui ne pu s'empêcher de l'attirer à lui pour en profiter. Défoncé, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler de toute façon. Le châtain lui avait tellement manqué... Il se sentait de nouveau complet. En paix.

[…]

« -TOI ! Hurla Kurt, fou de rage.

-Oui ? Sourit Sebastian.

C'en était trop , Kurt gifla le warbler de toutes ses forces.

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui ! Gronda le châtain.

-Tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Répliqua Sebastian en se frottant la joue -son sourire n'était même pas parti.

-Oh que oui !

-Ca suffit, soupira Wes. Kurt a raison. Tu ne l'approches plus !

-Et j'aiderai, dit David. Tu n'as plus intérêt à lui refoutre ta merde dans les mains.

Sebastian ne dit rien, il rit, et s'en alla tout simplement, laissant les trois jeunes hommes à bout de nerfs.

-Comment va t-il ? Demanda Wes.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Il dort...

-Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus... Je... J'ai fais une connerie.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda David.

-Je l'ai embrassé.

-KLAINE EST DE RETOUR ! S'exclama le warbler.

-David, ce n'est pas le moment, le réprimanda Wes.

-Pardon.

-Klaine, sérieux les mecs, soupira Kurt, vous êtes stupides ou quoi ?!

-HEY ! On veut votre bonheur ! C'est tout, dit David.

-C'est gentil.. Mais maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Tu t'es senti comment ? Le questionna Wes.

-Bien... Comme si je me retrouvais enfin...

-Et lui ?

-J'ai juste eu l'impression qu'il.. S'est relaxé d'un coup.

-Il t'aime tu sais ? Dit David... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... Et Finn..

-Je sais, Finn m'a tout raconté, le coupa Kurt.

-Tout va s'arranger Kurt. »

Kurt hocha la tête et retourna dans la chambre du bouclé qui s'était réveillé durant son départ.

« -J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, dit Blaine en baissant la tête.

-Non. Bon.. Tu es bien réveillé ? Pas défoncé ?

-Non... Je suis moi... C'est bon..

-Bien...

Kurt s'installa sur le lit du brun et croisa les jambes, ne sachant soudain plus quoi dire.

-Kurt, tu m'as embrassé hier... ? Ou j'ai rêvé ?

-Oh très fin Anderson ! Sérieux ? Tu me poses la question !

-J'étais défoncé... Pardon...

-Bien sûr que je t'ai embrassé !

-P-pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu avais l'air paniqué... J'ai pensé que ça marcherait... Et j'avais raison.

-Kurt...

-Ecoute... Je suis venu pour clarifier les choses... Tu m'as blessé... J'ai cru en mourir.. Mais vivre sans toi..C'est encore plus difficile que de se dire que tu m'as trompé..Et Wes n'a pas tort... Jai... J'ai mes torts...

-Kurt...

-Blaine... Je veux savoir ce que tu veux...

-Toi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Toi. Tu te rappelles ? Au tout début... Quand Pavarotti est mort ? Je t'ai dis que j'avais compris que je te cherchais toi depuis le début. Ca n'a pas changé Kurt... Je suis juste trop stupide... Je me sentais seul... Mais je t'aime... Plus que n'importe quoi... Et je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux pour que tu acceptes de me laisser une chance...

-Arrête de voir Sebastian et de fumer ces saletés. Redeviens le Blaine que j'ai connu.

-Lequel ?

-Le souriant. Celui qui adorait me chanter Teenage Dream et qui dansait dans ma chambre.

-Ce Blaine là ?

-Oui. Ce Blaine là. C'est celui que j'aime.

-Tu m'aimes toujours alors ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais cesser de t'aimer ?

-J'ai été un abruti.

-Ca a dépassé pas mal de tes idioties oui... Mais … On a survécu à Chandler... On peut survivre à ça.. J'ai été un peu dure avec toi...

-Je l'ai mérité...

-Un peu ?

-Je t'aime Kurt... A jamais... Je ne peux vraiment pas vivre sans toi...

-Je sais Blaine... Juste... Allons y doucement d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis.. Je suis prêt à repartir du début !

-Hum... C'est une bonne idée. »

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent dans les yeux, cherchant l'amour de l'autre dans son regard, cherchant a se rassurer. Ils se retrouvaient. Rien ne serait simple. Mais ils étaient ensemble. Envers et contre tout. C'était tout ce qui importait. Ils s'offrirent un baiser doux pour célébrer cette réunion. Un baiser qui leur rappelait leur premier baiser. Parce qu'ils avaient les même peurs, les même doutes, les même espoirs que deux ans auparavant. Parce qu'ils étaient Klaine. Qu'ils étaient à Dalton. Là ou tout avait commencé. Là ou tout recommençait.

Fin.

J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez :)

A bientôt pour la suite de « All about us »

Higure Tsukiyo


End file.
